What a family!
by yesitsgrace
Summary: When the inhuman Swans move to Forks they meet the gorgeous Cullens. What happens when a certain Cullen falls for a certain Swan. Is it forbidden?-Bad at summaries. Better than it sounds!
1. First day

What a family!

When the inhuman Swans move to Forks they meet the gorgeous Cullens. What happens when a certain Cullen falls for a certain Swan. Is it forbidden?

* * *

Chapter 1: First day

Today was our first day at Forks high. Great. The new kids with all the attention that we don't want. Oh! My names Isabella swan and today I'm going to endure the first day of school along with my brother, Jacob, and our older sister, Renesmee.

"Bella come on I know your desperate to get to school." Jacob teased me quietly from ! My family and I are supernatural monsters as you can guess from the super hearing. Jacob, he's a werewolf so maybe not as much as a monster like my sister and I. Renesmee's a vampire though when she was turned she vowed to not be completely damned by changing her diet only to animal blood. And finally there's myself, a hybrid, a monster. Me and my family are actually biologically family not just like a coven. Except Renesmee has been turned though we are still related from her human self.

"Bella I know you don't want to go but were waiting for you and if you don't come down here this second me and jake are gonna come up and drag you so come on!" Renesmee boomed because of her short temper.

"Ness calm down she'll be down in a minute." I could hear jakes calming whispers.

I came down the stairs at human pace hating each step I took. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

What a family!

Chapter 2

* * *

I saw the school pass me through the tinted car windows as Nessie slowed the car from 120 to a ten. Renesmee pulled up next to a silver Volvo that was parking as we came to a stop I zoomed out of the car, careful not to go in vampire speed but a little faster than a of this I didn't happen to see a figure right in my way so crashed and expectantly waited to fall. Surprisingly two strong stone arms caught me before I reached the ground.

"Thanks Nes...uh."Before I could even think about correcting myself I was caught up in two dreamy, honey was frowning but the look of curiosity glinted in his eyes as he just stared right back into my dull brown ones.

Renesmee decided to break the silence then to speak to this god" Thanks for saving our little sis'."As soon as the words left her mouth he stood me up to get to his family.

I felt completely dazed while I walked to class and I swear I felt a group of eyes boring into my back.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and for that I was grateful, all the stares were making me very self conscious in class. Would there be even more ogling in the cafeteria? If that was the case I'd have my siblings with me.

As I walked into the cafeteria I was greeted with all eyes of the huge room. Thank god Jacob was waiting at a table for me and Nessie. I quickly walked over to Jake trying to hide my face with my hair.

"Hey Jake! Where's Ness?"

"She's over there," he pointed with his finger to Renesmee hovering over the most beautiful group of people I've ever seen including the bronze-haired looked angry and she was talking to them in what seemed like a whisper."talking to the Cullens." Jacob finished. I didn't fail to notice him sneer their name as he said could be so terrible?


	3. Threat and invite

What a family!

Chapter 3:Threat and invite

* * *

RenesmeePOV

Finally, the bell rang! I I had been waiting to confront one of the Cullens. I didn't need to know him to know he's a troublemaker and especially not good enough for our Bells. I noticed him staring at her, wishing to kiss her. Like that was ever going to happen with me around, or Jake.I rushed into the cafeteria knowing I'd have to check with him first though I was older than him. Ugh overprotective bugger.

"Jake, I'm gonna go over to the Cullens okay?" It sound like a question well technically it was but that's embarrassing."Why?" He asked. I walked over to him and gently pressed my hand on his, showing him what happened in the parking lot with a Cullen and Bella. Once I was done he nodded. I began strutting over to the family and once I was close enough they turned their heads to my direction.

"Can we help you?" The bronze-haired man spoke in a cold voice.

"Why yes, in fact you can," I said in a just as chilling tone."Do you recall what happened this morning in the parking lot with my little sister?"

"Yes about that. Me and my sibling were wondering if you and that...mutt and that human are biologically related or a coven?" His voice was evident of curiosity. He had just changed the subject! He was just trying to avoid it that's what this it.

I spoke my thoughts aloud"How does that have anything to do with what I just said!" I growled quietly trying not to attract attention. He was hitting the nerve. Suddenly the curly blonde spoke for the first time."Could you please control your anger?!" He sounded angry and pained. He was an empath and I was affecting him. I was slightly fascinated that he had a gift like me but a better one. All I could do was give thoughts to people by touching them. Bella was a shield though I think that is a very cool thing. Just then I was interrupted by a yell from the bronze haired man"She's a what?" I wasn't really sure what he said and I'm surprised nobody heard him."hmm?"

"Did you say your sister's a shield?" Why was he asking this? Was he a mind reader?

"Yes I did why?" Oh he must be realizing-"Yes I am she's a hybrid isn't she." I nodded at his statement. Just then I heard someone come behind me followed by another person. I turned around to find Bella and Jacob looking concerned at me. Bella stepped towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder searching my face for emotion." Renesmee are you alright your eyes have turned black?"

"I'm fine Bella don't worry about me, really."She didn't look very convinced so I would have to do this with my gift. I perched my hand on her shoulder like hers on mine. I showed her what happened by giving her my thoughts. She nodded when I dropped my hand to tell her I was done."Jacob calm Nessie down at the table and I'll talk to the Cullens quickly." Jacob nodded but held up a finger to show Bella to wait. He turned around and faced those dicks only to speak a very quiet threat."If your done with your ogling with my sister I may tell you gladly to stay away from her coz ' your not good enough for her and if you can't control yourself me and my sister will joyfully rip your head from your body."Jacob whispered very furious. He turned round,grimaced at us and walked me to a table. I heard Bella begin talking to them,"Sorry about them they both have short tempers but you need to know they stick to their words and they will be happy to rip you limb from limb. Anyways let's hope this doesn't happen again." Bella then started to walk away as the penny haired guy called her back. She obeyed willingly looking chuffed but when I heard he invited her to his house I was desperate to tear his pig head off and at the corner of my eye I could see him shaking all over with anger."Uh..okay but its gonna take some convincing with them." She said with a laugh pointing to me and Jake as she did so.

"Well...seeya later..maybe." Just then she walked over smiling like mad, I knew there was no getting around her now.


	4. Convince

**What a family!**

**Chapter 4:Convince**

* * *

BellaPOV

"Come on guys it will be great! They're probably just curious vamps that have never known of a werewolf, a vampire and a hybrid biologically related." I got quieter when I spoke of the names of monsters.

"Bella there is not even the slightest chance you are spending the afternoon with dangerous retards like them!" Renesmee almost shouted with fury but she looked very hopeful. Maybe that was a sign that I could get round her. I came out of my thoughts to notice Jacob was being normally quiet though I'm suprised he hadn't butted in already to shout.

"If you come with me how am I gonna be in any danger? Or if Jacob comes. I mean, I'm stronger than any species in existence! But if your that worried about me your very welcome to join because I'm going wether you like it or not." I was putting my foot down. The bell saved me from any further argument so I knew where to spend my time after school. I half jogged to biology running away from my sister in case she decided to skip class and catch up to me.

As I walked into the room my eyes immedietly laid on the stunning angel sitting next to the only empty seat.

* * *

**Hope your enjoying the story so far! I'm going to try and fit two chapters in everyday, maybe three if I feel like it. Anyway keep waiting for my chapters please!**


	5. Plan

**Sorry about the wait guys I know I haven't written any chapters for a while so this is the next one. Thanks for the reviews! Glad to see your enjoying this!**

**What a family!**

* * *

BellaPOV

I gave the teacher, Mr Banner, a quick greeting and hurried to my seat. As soon as I hit the chair he turned to face me. Why was it him I had to sit next to? Although it's much better than sitting next to a horny teenage boy, drooling at the very sight of me. Mr Banner began class, highly unaware I wasn't listening because I was very conscious of the master piece only a few inches next to me. We were told to begin, if only I could!

"You convinced them." He stated. He had obviously been listening for the outcome. I didn't answer but he didn't seem to bee waiting so I kept quiet." Well since your coming you should know my name. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." Edward smiled a stunning crooked smile. I was sure to faint, surprised that I hadn't already. He spoke again luckily keeping me conscious.

"Also, since your coming to my house you should probably know where it it be easier for you to ride with me and my siblings or follow us with your sisters car along with her and your brother?" It would probably be easier to follow him in Nessie's car but I really wanted to be close to him. What if that came off desperate and needy? It would be easier if we followed because if we rode with the Cullens the car would be left in the parking lot. Edward wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was getting impatient so I answered.

"I think it would be easier if we followed you plus, I know my brother and sister have let me go but they will still hold boundaries so I don't reckon they'll approve of my being in a closed up area full of vampires, not to mention the smell." I blurted out, scrunching my nose up as I remembered Jacobs description of the certain pong. I figured he was done so turned around. Mr Banner came over to us checking our work. No sooner me and Edward had it ready to be marked.

"You two have done excellent work class is just about to end. Hope you've had a good first day so far." He had a small smile playing on his lips. He walked away to call the class to order when the bell rang.

"I guess I'll see you when its time to go home. Me and my siblings will wait for you and yours. Later." I wasn't ready to say goodbye but I just had to remember I'll see him in an hour. We both walked to our next classes. Gym, ugh! Just think of Edward.


	6. We're here!

**What a family!**

**Chapter 6: We're here!**

* * *

BellaPOV

Luckily, we only had to sit down for this lesson because we needed to learn the rules for badminton and how to keep safe during the game. Before I knew it I was meeting up with Jake and Ness.

"Hey, um..we're going to follow the Cullens in our own car for your benefit. They said they'd wait for us in the parking lot."

"Do you not understand how dangerous this is? But thank you for not making us ride with those..those guys. Come on they're probably getting impatient."

I swear I heard Jacob mutter under his breath." Good, make 'em suffer."

* * *

We were on the way to the house now in our car. It was silent most of the ride until Jacob broke it by singing along to the radio.

"_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X_

_With a dream and a cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess_

_Whoah! Am I gonna fit in?_

I couldn't help but join in with his infectious cheerful singing.

_Jumped in the cab_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummies turnin' and i'm feeling kind of homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio and the-_

I had to quickly cover my ears where Renesmee started screaming and shouting.

" Shut up! Shut up! Shutupshutupshutup!"

"Whoah, Ness something wrong?" Jacob snickered.

"Ugh! Just please stop singing! What is wrong with peace and quiet around here? So jus-Whoah!"Ness's gaze fell onto the huge white house perched outside the window. Most of the wall was replaced with glass and it was three stories high. We all stepped outside of the car once it was parked and walked over to the house.

"This place is amazing." I commented.

"Yeah, doesn't make a difference to who they are." Renesmee muttered.

"Me and Jake will start singing again if your gonna be like that. Or we're gonna take you.

"Oh please no one can take me." Renesmee snorted. As soon as the words left her mouth me and Jake were pinning her to the ground. She got out of our grasp and flew through the window to the second floor. I could hear small chuckles and booming laughter. I grabbed Jakes hand and jumped up through the window. Once I got up most of the vampires jaws dropped.

"Hi." I couldn't think of anything else to say but Jacob had a much better idea.

"Uh, Ness this ain't over."Renesmee just snorted and laughed. I wouldn't of been bothered but Jacob obviously had been.

"Why you little-" Jacob went to fight with Nessie but I grabbed him looked at me as if I was crazy.

" Jacob, we didn't come here to fight and besides, with your aim something's gonna break." I reasoned with him. Renesmee was laughing hard now. At that moment seven vampires entered the room. One with long caramel hair walked over to me at human pace."Thank you for coming and thank you for saving something valuable in this room." She smiled at me like the first and last time my mother did. I began fighting tears as I thought of that memory. I quickly nodded to the woman then whispered( to afraid my voice would break.) to all of them.

"I'm sorry I need a moment. I'll be back." And with that I used vampire speed to get in the car and cry.

* * *

JacobPOV

And with that Bella just ran out. Renesmee then turned to me and pressed her hand to my shoulder. _I'm just going to see if Bella's okay. Tell them that please. I'll be back in a second.___ Then Renesmee just rushed out after her. I turned to the Cullens but before I could say anything the man in the corner with bronze hair spoke up.

"Don't worry, I got it." He said. What? Got what? Did he read our minds? If he did then..well..um now my thoughts aren't private! No he isn't a mind reader! Before I could argue any further Nessie came back and said the one word that could kill me, mom. What about mom? Ness must have read my expression because she came over and touched my cheek to show a the picture of mom holding Bella, smiling. A could feel a tear falling down my face that Renesmee wiped. She gave me a reassuring smile that I gladly gave back. Bella came back in that second and began smiling like the two of us. The silence was then broke by the big bulky one with short brown curls.

"Why is it a depressive atmosphere?" He boomed. Just then the blonde beauty slapped him over the head."Hey!" Everyone glared at him including myself.

"Are you alright? I can feel the sadness and guilt coming from all of you?" The blonde curly one said.

"We're fine. Just needed a moment. Don't worry." I answered. I think I heard Renesmee mutter under something under her breath like " Like they could worry about us." But my guess was confirmed when Bella elbowed Ness in the ribs and she cringed.

"Well hello me and my family are very glad you came here. We wanted you to come to know a bit about you. Let's introduce ourselves. I am Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme. These are our children Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Edward." He gestured to each person as he said their name.

Bella then stepped forward and introduced us"Hello I'm Bella and my brother here is Jacob and my sister is Renesmee. Before you ask were all biologically related. Any other questions , go ahead." She said. The on slaughter of questions was about to begin.


End file.
